Ingredientes: amoя,diveяsion & musica
by Juste Rien
Summary: TOTALMENTE RE ACTUALIZADO. Capítulos nuevos y renovados, Hinata y Naruto de haberse conocidos desde pequeños no recuerdan nada ahora -Ademas Hinata aseguraba estar enomarada de tu padre- Naruto hizo una mueca. CAP 3 UP!"¿Que te parezco?,Hanako regresa"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto NO es mío, Producto original de Masashi Kishimoto-sama con todos sus derechos reservados.**

* * *

_**Línea de Salida: Nuestro primer comienzo**_

Nunca había sentido tanta alegría, podía ver a su hermana, su madre, su padre y por su puesto a su hermanito – "_solo que él está en la pancita de mamá" _-pensaba inocentemente la niña mientras sonreía mostrando sus hermosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que bien daban la impresión de ser dos pétalos rosados, sus ojitos blancos no dejaban de observar el panorama que más le encantaba y en un intento de descargar esa felicidad abrazó fuertemente a su conejo blanco al que frecuentemente llamaba Charlotte y que era su fiel acompañante –_Hina-Chan, ven a jugar pelota conmigo, acabo de convencer a otto-chan que fuera nuestro portero_- fijo su vista a su hermana tan sonriente y por un momento sus ojos quedaron fijos a unos idénticos a los suyos, sentía que ella y Hanako, su hermana mayor, con solo mirarse podían decirse tantas cosas –_P-pero Hana-chan aun no ah venido Sun-sama para jugar pelota juntos_-Dijo algo tímida la jovencita de escasos cuatro años mientras se paraba de la gran manta que le había puesto su madre para que jugara con su nuevo juguete que consistía en un set de tazas de té hecho de fina porcelana que le había dado su padre en su cumpleaños, siempre se había preguntado porque sus tacitas se parecían tanto a la piel de la muñeca que su mamá guardaba en su cuarto, de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermana, quitando la vista de su juego de té, miro hacia al frente y pronto vio una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rojo como el fuego, como decía Hanako y a su lado de igual forma vio otra cabellera pero esta era tan alborotado y brilloso que siempre lo comparaba con el sol , era un hombre con ojos azules muy bonitos y era alto y muy guapo, ante tal pensamiento Hinata se sonrojo pero enseguida su vista bajo un poco y vio una réplica pequeña del mismo hombre, pero este tenía la piel bronceadita gracias a sus horas de juego bajo el soleado cielo de Okinawa.

_-¿ya ves Hina-chan? Sun-sama ha llegado ya, ven vamos a saludar a Kushina-san y Naru-chan_- esta halo de su hermanita para ir corriendo hacia el desayunador donde ahora estaban reunido los adultos y el pequeño rubio.

-¡Ohayo, Sun-sama, Kushina-san, Naru-chan!- al mencionar este último, las dos pequeñas se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, solo que la pequeña Hinata oculto un poco su cara con las orejas Charlotte.

El hombre mirando sonriente a los dos pequeñas, las diferencio fácilmente, Hinata, la dulce Hinata traía puesto un overol de falda color lila igual que el listón que traía en su cabello amarrándolo como diadema con el moño adelante, su corto cabello azulado idéntico al de Umiko-San, la madre de las pequeñas, caía hasta su blanca nuca, tenía sus cotidianos mechoncitos a los lados de su carita y tenía unas sandalias blancas igual que la blusa que tenia bajo el overol_, -"colores suaves y tranquilos, igual que ella"- _pensó el rubio mirándola tiernamente, pero claro sin duda alguna supo que era Hinata por el simple hecho que traía a su Charlotte en manos, después poso sus orbes azules en la alegre y vivaz Hanako, traía exactamente el mismo atuendo que su hermanita pero en un hermoso y brillante color verde y el overol era en short, su cabello casi idéntico a la de Hinata , pero este le llegaba hasta los hombros, sonrió un poco al pensar en lo parecido que era ese color con la personalidad de la niña soltando unas cuantas risitas, luego bajo hasta la altura de ellas y mirando su hijo le comento de forma casual _– ¿Naruto has visto que niñas más hermosas?_-por el rabillo del ojo vio como tomo un tono carmesí las mejillas del pequeño ojiazul_ –Pero dime … ¿a quién escogerás, a Hana-chan o a Hina-chan?-_ el niño algo sobresaltado por el comentario de su padre, no le quedo más que hacer un adorable puchero y reclamarle con un agudo canturreo – _¡otto-san!-_ este solo soltó una suave carcajada mientras se levantaba –_Bien Hiashi, ¿estás listo para que te golee de nuevo en un partido?-_ el nombrado estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Minato volteo al sentir un ligero jaloneo de su bermuda y se sorprendió de ver que era Hinata la que lo había hecho eso y no Hanako _-¿Qué paso linda?-_

-_Sun-Sama ¿no cree que es un poco injusto?-_ le decía mientras subía ágil pero cuidadosamente a las piernas de su madre que estaba sentada en una de las sillas del desayunador.

-_Entonces dime, ¿qué piensas tu?_- le pregunto algo curioso por la contestación que le daría la niña_-E-es que ustedes son dos hombres y los hombres saben jugar más futbol que las niñas y otto-chan es el único hombre en el equipo, ¿no le parece algo desigual?-_ la niña tenía una expresión tiernamente seria, como si hablara de algo tan importante como interesante.

-_Tienes mucha razón Hina-chan, entonces ¿Qué te parece si tu entras en mi equipo y Naru-chan en el equipo de tu otto-san?_-

_-Me parece muy bien Sun-sama, además usted es muy rápido y fuerte seguramente ganara aunque yo estuve-sie-e-estuve-s-se bueno como se diga, aunque jugara con otto-chan_- este solo miro con recelo a Minato – _Hubiera esperado eso de Hanako, pero ¿tu Hinata? Vaya hija me ah tocado_- dijo por defensiva.

-_Otto-chan, tú también eres muy fuerte pero sun-sama te ah ganado ya dos veces, pero si entrenas mas, estoy segura que le ganaras_- le dijo como consuelo a su padre sonriéndole angelicalmente.

-_Concuerdo con Hinata… Hiashi bien dicen que los niños y locos siempre dicen la verdad_-concordó con sorna mientras las mujeres reían y Hiashi lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos- _¿acaso no es encantadora, Shina?_- esta solo asintió sonriendo.

_-Bueno, esto solo se resuelve de una sola forma-_ anuncio el Hyuuga mientras se levantaba del asiento y se encaminaba hacia la pequeña cancha que tenía en su jardín.

_-Bien dicho Hiashi, bien dicho_- contesto alegre el rubio mientras iba a su portería y tomaba la pelota para lanzarla hacia el castaño haciendo que este vaya hacia la portería contraria en un intento de meterle un gol.

Hinata, pidiéndole a su madre que la baje de su regazo corre hacia Naruto y Hanako que estaban hablando algo asi de sushi con jalea de maní_ -H-hola Naru-chan-_ saludo tímida _–Hina-chan… Hola_- le decía mientras le sonreía alegre_- ¿tu jugaras con mi otto-san?-_

_-etto… si, el dijo que si-_ afirmo un poco asustada a que él se enojara con ella por quitarlo del equipo de su papá.

_-harán un gran equipo Hina-chan_- le decía para luego irse hacia la portería de su equipo y jugar un poco de pelota con los papás.

_-g-gracias… -_ la niña se sonrojo un poco, pero se acordó de algo y fue corriendo hacia la mesa y no viendo a su madre se acerco a Kushina-san lentamente_- Etto… Kushina-san-_ decía algo indecisa mientras la miraba los hermosos jades de la mujer, Hinata pensaba que era tan bonitos y parecidos a las piedritas brillosas que mamá tenía en aquel collar que se puso en una de esas aburridas fiestas que hacia su padre y una idea de nuevo paso por su mente pensando que si le dieran a elegir seguramente esos tomaría y no sus ojos que no poseen color alguno, siempre se pregunto porque tenían que ser blancos, cuando bien a lo menos pudieron ser grises unos hermosos grises como los de su madre o cafés que eran tan comunes en Japón, aunque había notado que toda su familia tenía los ojos de ese color, sin ninguna excepción; y por primera vez, la más chica de las herederas supo que significaba la resignación.

_-ohh! Hina-chan ¿Qué paso?-_ decía la joven madre tiernamente.

_-¿puede cuidar a Charlotte? Es que no le gusta estar solito y le gusta mucho que lo abrasen, ¿podría abrazarlo mientras yo juego?- _extendiendo el muñeco hacia ella y acomodándolo en su regazo- _con gusto Hina-Chan_- le decía mientras con una mano abrazaba al muñeco y con la otra acariciaba a la niña. _– ¡Gracias Kushina-san!-_ y justo antes de que saliera corriendo su hermana la había alcanzado y con una sinceridad llena de inocencia dijo algo que hizo que unas encantadoras risas se escucharan de nuevo.

_-Kushina-san ¿Por qué su panza está muy gorda hoy?_-Hinata que se había dado cuenta de eso desde la mañana le contesto antes de que la mujer dijera palabra alguna_.-No Hana-Chan, Kushina-san no está gorda ¿no te has dado cuenta que oka-chan también tiene su barriga grande?-_

_-Pero Kushina-san está más gorda que oka-chan, ¿será que le invito a comer y quedaron asi?-_Hinata tomando eso como una posible respuesta callo un poco y luego tomo la mano de su hermana y la llevo a la pancita sobresaltada de la pelirroja _–Kushina-san ¿usted también espera un hermanito como nosotras?- _Pregunto Hanako captando lo que Hinata le daba a entender. De nuevo, más risas se escucharon y estos eran acompañados de la voz de su madre_.-No Hana-chan, en su caso ella espera un hijo ó hija- _menciono la mujer de largos cabellos azulados mientras miraba cómplice a la ojijade- _igual que yo, es por eso que tenemos nuestras barrigas algo grandes-_ después con un poco de molestia fingida le dijo_- Nada de gordas, eso nunca_-termino diciendo con una sonrisa igual que la Uzumaki. _– ¿Vez Hana-chan?-_ le decía la pequeña_- esta vez yo tenía razón-_ este tenía la mano agarrada de su hermana_-Prometo no volver a desconfiar de ti Hina-Chan-_

_-¿Por la garrita?-_

_-¡Por la Garrita onee-chan!-_ y como si nada hubiera pasado corrieron hacia Naruto y lo jalaron para que juegue con ellas.

_-Hinata, parece ser más madura a pesar de su edad… eeh?-_

La Hyuuga soltó unas risitas_- Si y Hanako mas chica de lo qué es ¿no crees?-_la invitada asintió_- a pesar de que Hana-Chan allá nacido primero, Hina-chan es la que siempre la cuida ¿curioso no?-_

_-Tú pequeña hija será una gran mujer cuando crezca Umi-chan- _Esta solo observo orgullosa a sus niñas y veía como se divertían, sin ninguna preocupación, sin ninguna molestia para luego sentir una punzada en su corazón_- solo espero verlas crecer Shina, no sé qué sería de Hiashi con el trabajo de dos niñas que educar o que sería de mi sin poder convivir todo lo que quisiera con ellas- _sintió una calidez en sus hombros _– Vamos Umi-chan, que pronto encontraran la solución para tu problema, sabes que el desear algo con tanta intensidad se puede hacer realidad-_le decía con compasión la mujer del magnate Namikaze.

Extrañamente, los Namikaze se habían encariñado mucho con esta familia creando grandes lazos entre ellos y en particular con la mas chica de las niñas, Hinata les parecía tremendamente tierna y simpática, no era por hacer de lado a Hanako ella igual era muy adorable y aun mas con las travesuras que una que otra vez les jugaba a los adultos junto con Naruto y algunas veces con Hinata, pero compartían más tiempo con la Hyuuga mas pequeña y es por eso que se les hacía más cercana.

.

Las mujeres que tomaban té miraban como sus familias jugaban alegremente toda la mañana, hubo caídas, goles, autogoles y un penal a causa de que Hinata había chocado con Hanako que termino cayendo y aprovechándose Hiashi decide hacer él el penal metiendo su primer gol, discusiones entre los adultos y los niños portereando, hasta que por fin termino su gran partido que al final Minato abrazando y alzando a Hinata al aire celebraba la derrota del Hyuuga mayor.

_-Eso no es justo, seguramente mi hija te trajo suerte, eso es todo, Hinata a la próxima te quedas en mi equipo-_se quejaba el ojiperla falsamente indignado.

_-Lo siento, pero Hina-chan y yo hacemos excelente equipo y ella se queda conmigo ¿verdad Hinata?-_ la niña algo dudosa mira a su padre, luego a Minato, su padre y de nuevo Minato_- y-yo no sé- _haciendo que unas sonoras carcajadas sonaran en el jardín, hasta los niños se reían de las discusiones mas tontas que sus padres podían tener por un simple juego…

.

.

.

Se movía incomoda en su gran cama, y ya harta por el molesto sonido del despertador, sacó su mano fuera de las sabanas y palpó toda la orilla del buró buscando el hacedor de su molestia, hasta que sintió el aparato bajo su mano y enseguida busco el botón para callarlo de una buena vez.

-No puede ser, estoy en vacaciones ¿que acaso no se hicieron para dormir más en las mañanas?- mientras seguía refunfuñando se saco de un solo movimiento las sabanas de encima. Un cuerpo femenino enfundado en una delgada bata de encaje fino y algodón color azul pastel, salía de su cama haciendo que una cascada de largos cabellos negros con ondas suaves cayeran sobre su pequeña espalda, se reincorporo totalmente estirándose hasta donde podía y luego restregarse con fuerza sus ojos, camino un poco y abriendo las cortinas de una gran ventana dejo que todo el esplendor del amanecer llenara su cuarto de luz.

-hermosísimo día – dijo sonriendo, para luego dirigirse hacia su cuarto de baño y arreglarse para empezar su día.

.

Salió con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y una más chica en su cabello, se acerco a una puerta corrediza de madera, lo abrió y saco de ella una minifalda de una mezclilla algo oscura con leves desgastes blancos en la parte de los muslos y trasero, una blusa de tirantes gris con cuello levemente en V y algunos detalles cafés en el cuello, un top blanco que iría debajo de la blusa y de abajo del mueble tomo unas balerinas grisáceas para usar como calzado y por su puesto su ropa interior de unas cajoneras, ya vestida tomo un poco de mouse para su cabello y lo seco rápidamente, peino su flequillo y removió un poco su espeso cabello levemente azulado y ondulado, luego como acordándose de algo importante salió corriendo del cuarto.

.

Estaba la familia Hyuuga en el gran comedor, en sus típicos desayunos vacacionales, todos estaban en total silencio hasta que de las escaleras se escucho un quejido, un par maldiciones y pasos apresurados.

-Ohayo gozaimasu- decía alegre la joven de cabellos azulados con un tobillo en sus manos-perdón por llegar tarde- luego rodeo el gran comedor y se sentó frente a un joven con una larga melena castaña y alado derecho de una pequeña de cabello corto y castaño, con unos peculiares ojos perlas como el de todos los presentes.

-Ohayo Hinata-sama- esta le quedo mirando con expresión de pocos amigos al castaño e iba a decirle algo cuando la niñita también la saludo- Ohayo gozaimasu onee-san- la mencionada le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Ohayo gozaimasu Hinata- una voz gruesa capto la atención de la muchacha-¿Hoy tendrás clases con la niña Yamanaka?- Pregunto un hombre de edad _comeaños _y largo cabello castaño amarrado hasta el final de una coleta baja, era muy parecido al jovencito que también se encontraba en el comedor, pero este era de una tez más clara que el mayor.

-No Padre, Camila junto con su familia harán un viaje por un par de días y hoy solo le llevare unas notas que me pidió- esta calló por un momento al ver como una joven, parte de la servidumbre, le servía su plato lleno de diferentes trozos de frutas tropicales- supongo que aprovechare en llevarle la invitación- pronuncio apresurada mientras se llevaba un trozo de sandía a la boca.

- como saben Hanako llegara pronto, quizá… mañana por la tarde- enseguida todos se tensaron por un momento excepto un joven…

El castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿p-pero no que la fiesta s-será dentro de una semana?… se supone que una fiesta de bienvenida es cuando apenas es recién llegada no cuando ya tiene casi un año de visita en la casa- dijo algo abrumado el joven Hyuuga.

-Esta alterado por la noticia-comento la Hyuuga menor mientras embarraba su tostada de una densa mermelada de fresa.

-Definitivamente- apoyo Hinata.

-No exageres Neji, pero luego veré, dependiendo que elija Hanako, aunque se mostró muy melancólica al recordarlos- enseguida pudo escuchar como si ahora mismo estuviera llamando con su hija mayor.

-¿Hanako, eres tú? – pregunto cómo no creyendo que su hija por fin se comunicaba con ellos.

-Padre, si soy yo- escucho unas risitas del otro lado- Espero que aun siga en pie la invitación de ir Okinawa estas vacaciones-

-Hija, sabes que puedes venir cuando tú lo desees, siempre y cuando avises antes- no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que ahora escuchaba.

-Iré estas vacaciones, deseo con ansias ver a Hana-chibi y a Neji, seguramente debe ser un chico muy apuesto-menciono con algo de diversión y un deje de tristeza impregnada en su voz- y… por supuesto a Hana-chan, ¿Cómo ah estado últimamente? ¿Aun sigue siendo tan terca y testaruda?-

El hombre, recordando la imagen de la muchacha sonríe nostálgico- creo que es algo que tendrás que ver con tus propios ojos- escucho risas.

-Por supuesto que asi será- después empezaron a hablar sobre sus estudios y recientes exámenes tremendamente complejos para finalizar su segundo semestre, en algunas partes de la conversación la joven le recordaba viejos tiempos que pasaban juntos como familia, haciendo sentir más vulnerable al mayor. Al final habían quedado en una visita larga a Okinawa, haciendo un gran banquete por su regreso y seria este el que definiría si se decidía por quedarse con ellos.

-solo que las invitaciones están solicitados y los Namikaze invitados para la fecha dentro de una semana…- Dijo algo serio y emocionado al mencionar el apellido de los invitados.

-De hecho, Padre, es para dentro de cinco días-comento algo lejana Hinata _–Nunca pensé que el kiwi sabia tan rico en las mañanas-_pensó mientras se perdía en su desayuno.

- Hinata por favor ese día quiero que seas lo más educada que puedas, esa familia siempre fue considerada… -

-¿Mas?-le corto la pelinegra con ironía.

-¿Cómo que mas? señorita en lo mucho que te conozco solo has sido educada cuando eras pequeña y cuando te conviene- dijo con fiereza.

-Padre, realmente no veo porque, sé cuándo ser educada y si es necesario lo haré, aun asi no veo porque causar una buena impresión en una familia que sinceramente no se encuentra en mi agenda mental- pronuncio con el rostro relajado y mirando a su padre.

-Hija aun no puedo creer que no los recuerdes, de pequeña asegurabas amar a Minato a pesar de estar su esposa presente y quererla de una manera algo estrecha- esta aun algo distraída, frunció en el seño mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban ante tal afirmación de su padre- y su pequeño hijo, ahora seguramente un muchacho de bien como Neji era su fiel compañero de horas de juego con tu hermana- indico el Hyuuga algo preocupado y triste de que su hija aun no superara todo, y por ende había olvidado gran parte de su infancia.

Hinata que ni se inmutaba totalmente de lo dicho por su padre, ahora jugaba con su fruta tratando de formar un rompecabezas de diferentes gamas y formas, ni siquiera trato de explorar por su hilo de recuerdos algún indicio de aquella niñez que tanto le recalcaba su papá.

-¿y porque entonces no nos siguieron frecuentando, como tanto adulas, padre?- formulo la primera pregunta que se le paso por la mente en un intento de parecer más interesada por la conversación.

-Ellos se mudaron de Japón, cuando apenas tenias los cinco años, y el pequeño heredero fue enviado a un internado de prestigio en Londres- enseguida sintió que su mente hizo un intento de recordarle algo- justamente en la misma escuela en el que fue enviado Neji años después…-pronuncio lentamente tratando de ser seguro ante sus propias palabras- acaso… ¿no lo conoces, Neji?-

Este se había mantenido al margen de la conversación que llevaban y al oir que por fin su tío caía en cuenta que hablaba de la misma familia que él conocía, miro hacia él- De hecho… - contesto simple.

-Vaya eso hará más fácil todo- murmuro mordaz el gran Magnate.

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué hará más fácil, Padre?- pregunto audaz la joven, luego de unas cuantas suposiciones abrió la boca un poco enojada- espero que no hayas hecho esos estúpidos tratos de unir a las familias con bodas forzadas no creo qu..- tuvo un respingo al oir como su padre le regañaba por las palabras utilizadas hacia él.- lo siento- dijo algo apenada.

-Hinata, claro que no, tu madre y yo jamás haríamos eso con ustedes- la miro algo indignado suavizando lentamente sus facciones- o al menos no tan directamente… – esto último trato de decirlo de forma que no lo escucharan.

-Yo nada más decía- Por un momento pensó que su padre no negaría lo que había dicho sobre una boda, evidentemente se ha suavizado con los años y claro, con grandes esfuerzos, y sus recientes abiertas platicas llenas de emociones le parecían fascinantes y ahora agradecía internamente haber hecho algo para cambiarlo, podía asegurar que el no mentía y aunque no fuera asi, ni Hanako, ni ella cederían ante algo asi_- de ninguna forma-_ se auto convenció, luego tratando de zafarse de sus pensamientos algo absurdos se fijo en el reloj de pulsera que se traía y viendo la hora, se apresuro a terminarse el desayuno, despedirse cordialmente y salir en busca de sus llaves y bolso e ir directo a casa de los Yamanaka.

.

.

En la entrada de una hermosa mansión, algo pulcra y con una fantasmal impresión de misterio, unos jóvenes traían grandes cajas, bocinas, instrumentos y cables sobre ellos con el propósito de lo más parecido a una pequeña mudanza.

Un rubio, algo mareado por el peso de una bocina se quejaba frecuentemente en un intento de pedir ayuda al pelinegro que estaba cerca de él.

-serás dobe…- dijo aquel chico echándole una mano ante tal peso.

Así, los dos más cómodamente llevaban el gran artefacto hacia una puerta enorme de roble que indicaba la entrada de la mansión Uchiha.

-mira nada mas… el dúo dinámico se ayuda mutuamente – se burlaba un chico de ojos aperlados.

-cállate Neji, en vez de molestar deberías ayudarlos-

-nee, les da muy bien abasto… como sea yo tengo que ir a buscar lo que me falta de la batería y tu eres el indicado para la ayuda, así que, Shikamaru haz algo bueno en tu vida y ayúdame...-

-¿tantas palabras para pedir ayuda?...- decía un desmañanado pelinegro, su rostro mostraba total aburrimiento y cansancio de nada.

Y claro no era para menos ya que el día anterior habían asistido al toquin de ensayo para el muy esperado concurso al que habían calificado estos talentosos (ni que decir de guapos XD) chicos, pero claro la naturaleza masculina no se midió y terminaron aquel "ensayo" un poco más después de la media noche.

-lo que no dio abasto fue el sueño...- bostezo.- necesito terminar mis doce horas de descanso- el rubio no quedaba nada atrás con aquellos hermosos ojos azules semi cerrados con ojeras a su alrededor.

-hmp…-

- ¡y ahí viene el monosílabo del día! –

- ¿no tenias una batería que ir a buscar, Neji?- pregunto el Uchiha mientras asentaba la gran bocina en el suelo de algo que parecía una sala de música.

-ya pues, ¡Vamos Shikamaru ¡–

-….. –

- ¿Shikamaru?-

- … voy-

- ¬¬* necesitas un café urgentemente, no puedo creer que te hayas quedado jugando el x-box hasta las tres de la mañana con el idiota de Naruto… ese chico es mala influencia- decía el castaño mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta donde estaban partes del equipo de sonido.

- estoy presente Ò.ó!!-

-Por eso lo digo, idiota- contesto divertido mientras salía y tras él le seguía Shikamaru.

- Apúrense que debemos practicar un poco más y ya luego se largan a donde quieran- comentó algo enfurruñado el ojinegro.

-Teme, recuerda que hay que hablar con Itachi sobre el flete de nuevo hacia el local para el concurso–

- No deberías preocuparte tanto Naruto, es para el viernes, aun tenemos cuatro días para checar eso- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, tomando en cuenta que apenas hoy tuvieron que pasar todo el instrumental a su casa, por culpa de que la hermanita de Naruto se quejara frecuentemente por el ruido que estos hacían por las tardes, no podía creer como su familia era manipulado por una simple niñita de diez años.

- aun asi, siento una reverenda flojera volver a cargar esto de nuevo, ¿no crees Sasuke?-

-hmp… ¿y qué pretendes que haga?- en realidad no sabía cómo soportaba al amargado del Uchiha y mucho menos como podía ser este su mejor amigo, quizá los años que este lleva conociéndolo, como en ese friolento y aburrido internado para varones, donde los dos eran realmente solitarios, aunque totalmente diferentes, se conocieron y se hicieron rivales al momento, sin darse cuenta que con esas peleas tan infantiles a sus escasos nueve años fueron formando esos lazos de hermandad entre ellos, que fue hasta la adolescencia se resignaron a terminar como verdaderos amigos, casi hermanos, aunque eso no evitaba de ningún modo esas peleas que eran tan frecuentes entre ellos y una que otra vez incluían al otro cubo de Hielo que por nombre tenia Neji. Sonrió al recordar sus buenos momentos y le contesto –En realidad no mucho, Baka-

-ahora si concuerdo contigo- Shikamaru traía una caja llenos de cables y demás aparatos esenciales.

- eso de andar cargando y descargando fletes no me suena a músico por ningún motivo- se quejo de nuevo el rubio.

-Tómalo como la parte oscura antes de llegar a la luz-le dijo Neji mientras regresaba con los platillos y soporte de los mismos para su batería.

-¿Cómo un consuelo?- le pregunto dudoso- amm… si, algo asi- tratando de mantenerlo callado hasta que terminaban la última tanda de cosas por bajar.

-hmmp…-le parecía tan estúpida la forma y tan fácil que podían callar a su amigo, dejando mostrar una media sonrisa resignada.

-¿Qué les parece ir por un café, después de terminar con esto?- habían volteado algo impresionados de ver quien proponía tal cosa.

-¿y eso? Vaya Shikamaru, por lo visto hoy si te dignaste a aceptar tu flojera no justificada-

-Primero: SI está justificado y es por culpa de Naruto-

-¡¿qué yo qué?! Fue tu culpa al aceptar jugar el x-box a altas horas de la noche-se defendió el ojiazul.

-Segundo: el sueño me está matando y no podre llegar a casa a terminar de dormir- dijo ignorando completamente al Rubio.

-¿tiene algo que ver Temari?- dijo por fin el Uchiha mientras lo veía divertido.

-hmm… algo asi y tercero y último: niéguenme que ustedes están igual o peor que yo- ante eso ninguno negó, y es que en realidad se sentía algo cansados, ya que al no terminar de dormir como debían se habían levantado temprano para hacer la dichosa "mudanza" de instrumentos. Terminanron aceptando gustosos.

.

.

-¡Cielos! Parece que si alcanzare a los Yamanaka antes de que se vayan al aeropuerto- un BMW x5 color negro cruzaba las calles poco transitadas de Okinawa, tratando, en un débil intento de llegar una hora antes de lo previsto como había planeado y practicar un poco con Camila.

Antes de irse su pequeña hermana le había recordado que le debía un almuerzo y la receta de aquel pastel de chocolate que tanto amaba Hanabi. Su hermanita por ningún motivo parecía de aquellas intranquilas y traviesas niñas, y, en realidad no lo era, pero conocía a la perfección el significado de venganza y sabia recrearla de la mejor manera _– será mejor no mentirle y hacer lo que quiere- _se decía mentalmente mientras doblaba a una desviación directo a la casa de los Yamanaka.

.

.

**¿Qué puedo decirles? Este fue mi primer fic y en realidad tuve tantos fallos que una novata podría tener y pensé que lo más prudente para mí y ustedes, seria renovarlo y aumentarle un poco dejando levemente más largos los capítulos; iré actualizando todos los capítulos viejos por los nuevos cada dos días (en este caso el lunes estará el dos listo y puesto) y quizá después de renovarlos suba el sexto. Quisiera que me perdonen pero jamás creí que me costaría tanto ahora que estoy en el bachillerato y tengo miedo de fallarles de nuevo u.u**

**Espero sinceramente sus reviews y contestarlos TODOS con todo e insultos, porque sé que me lo merezco, espero enserio sinceramente que sepan en qué situación estoy ahora y mi mayor deseo es actualizar lo más pronto que se puede y no quede nada mas como un escrito jamás terminado. Gracias.**

**Dollinpop(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Se los dije, cada dos dias actualizo u.u, me senti un poco mal de ver solo dos reviews pero estoy mas que conforme de saber que estan conmigo n.n hehe asi que les regalo la segunda parte totalmente se imaginaran de que se trata por el titulo verdad? n.n**

**Naruto NO es mío...**

* * *

_**EL REENCUENTRO**_

Hoy era un día totalmente distinto al de la otra mañana, en vez de jugar pelota con sus padres y hermana a su lado y su amado Sun-sama con su familia, se encontraba en el lugar que más le aturdía y es que con solo ver esas paredes tétricamente blancas y ese olor a medicinas, enfermos, doctores, sangre y todo lo que resulta en verdad un hospital le daban escalofríos_.-otto-chan ¿dónde está oka-chan? ¿Estará bien ella y mi hermanito?- _Hanako tenía sus ojos llorosos mientras escondía sus carita a espaldas de Charlotte, que le había dado su hermana en un intento de calmarla, aunque seguramente estaba igual o peor que ella. _–Hinata, no te preocupes, tu madre estará bien, pronto la veremos salir de aquí con una sonrisa en su rostro como siempre-_

.

-Mentira, una gran Mentira.

.

Su madre estaba en su recámara sollozando como lo había hecho desde que salió de aquel lugar tan feo que siempre olía a enfermos y muertos; las pequeñas estaban sentadas al pie de la puerta de la habitación de su madre, mientras escuchaban como su padre trataba de calmar a su esposa, aun sabiendo que el dolor que ella sentía igual que él recaía mucho más en ella. _-¿Por qué Hiashi? ¡¿Por qué?!- _su desgarrador llanto mataba de tristeza al Hyuuga y este no podía hacer mucho más que convencerla que las cosas sucedían por algo y por ningún modo era ella la que tenía la culpa _-¡Mentira! Es mi culpa, mía, mía y solo mía, sino estuviera como estoy mi bebé, ¡mi bebé no hubiera muerto!-_ no dejaba de repetirlo y por ende las niñas se habían enterado de la peor forma que su hermanito no resistió tanto y murió.

Pasando el tiempo su madre había conseguido la resignación pero la tristeza nunca la abandonó y las pequeñas en diferentes intentos siempre trataban de hacer algo que la alegrara, está en un mayor intento siempre les sonreía y les decía que tenerlas a ellas era una gran bendición. Después al cumplir los seis años se dieron cuenta que el amor platónico de Hinata, Minato Namikaze y su adorable familia al que igual los quería como si fueran parte de una misma, ya no los visitaban ni tampoco venían cada domingo a desayunar con ellos o simplemente traer a Naruto a jugar, Hanako dándose cuenta de eso, inquieta, un día decidió preguntarle a su padre el porqué la ausencia de estos_- Otto-san ¿Dónde esta sun-sama, Naruto-chan y Kushina-san? ¿Por que ya no vienen a jugar con nosotros?- _esta miraba curiosa a su padre al igual que su hermanita que solo esperaba impaciente la respuesta, curiosamente las pequeñas habían dejado de llamar a su padre con el honorifico –chan y empezaron a hacerlo más formal con el termino –san desde hace ya un par de meses, poco después de lo sucedido con su esposa e hijo _- Hanako, ellos se tuvieron que mudar desde hace ya un poco de tiempo, y Naru-chan dado que es más grande que ustedes, ha empezado sus estudios en un Internado para hombres en Londres y quizá no vuelvan hasta dentro de mucho tiempo-_ al observar a sus hijas vio como Hinata ya tenía su rostro lleno de lagrimas y Hanako tenias sus ojitos cristalizados_. –No es justo Otto-San, Sun-sama había dicho que íbamos a ser equipo y jugaríamos otra vez contra Hana-chan, Naru-chan y otto-san… que ganaríamos-_ le dolía ver como ahora pasaban por muchas cosas malas, primero lo de su hijo fallecido, la depresión de Umiko y ahora la tristeza de sus amadas hijas por la ausencia de sus grandes amigos que consideraban como parte de su misma familia, sabía que dado la situación social que tenían, sus hijas no serian dos niñas normales con centenares de amigos y Naruto era lo más cercano que tenían, sin tomar en cuenta el arto cariño que habían tomado con su amigo y socio al igual que su esposa.

Meditando un poco, ahora que su esposa estaba recostada descansando, aprovecho a hablar un poco con su hijas y decirles lo que posiblemente pasaría con ellas_.-estaba pensando que pronto ustedes cumplirían la edad de entrar a la escuela, y eh decidido que al igual que Naruto irán a estudiar en Europa en un Internado, por su puesto de mujeres, y estudiaran en este hasta que ustedes lo decidan, pero por su edad ahora estudiaran allá, vendrán todas las vacaciones a visitar principalmente a su madre y ¿saben qué?- _las niñas algo asustadas de separarse de sus padres no pudieron hacer otra cosa que contestar en coro con un agudo _¿Qué? - Esperare lo mejor de ustedes, porque son unas Hyuuga's, son mis hijas y mis mayores orgullos ¿entienden?-_a este grado el estaba frente a ellas y a su altura, las tomo a las dos por igual y las alzo, las niñas algo anonadas por lo que su padre les había dicho solo lo abrazaron fuertemente mientras él subía las escaleras en dirección del cuarto de su esposa. No sabía si ese era la mejor decisión que ah tomado, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a dejar que por la tristeza que Umiko aun sentía, desatendiera un poco a las niñas y estas estuvieran afectadas por esto, pensó más calmado que hasta ahora eso le parecía lo mejor, para ellas, porque claramente sabia que las extrañaría tanto como ellas a él y a su madre.

.

.

Había llegado justo a tiempo para entregarle las notas a la pequeña Camila, estaciono su auto y saco una mochila negra y un forro en forma de guitarra pero más pequeña.

-Hinata, llegaste…- una mujer que no pasaba de los 28 años con un bulto sobresaltado en su vientre estaba en la puerta de la espaciosa y mediana casa.

-S-señora Ino, lamento si llegue un poco tarde…-

-No te preocupes, estas a tiempo- contesto amablemente la mujer rubia de ojos azul-jade- Todavía esperaremos a Sai para ir al aeropuerto- le comento sonriéndole.

La señora Yamanaka siempre tenía ese deje de ternura en sus palabras, algo que le agradaba profundamente a la morena. Ella era la madre de Camila Yamanaka, una niñita parlanchina de ojos como los de su madre y cabello negro como el ónix, ¿su edad? 8 años, al principio había pensado que la niña era muy pequeña para aprender a tocar adecuadamente un violín, pero ese pensamiento cambio en la tercera clase que tuvo con ella (en la primera y la segunda, la chiquilla se negaba rotundamente a practicar el violín con una desconocida, cosa que cambio al descubrir la personalidad de la Hyuuga), ya que resulto ser muy hábil e inteligente refiriéndose en la memoración de las notas y acotaciones que la ojiperla le daba para poder empezar bien los ejercicios, supuso que lo había heredado del Señor Yamanaka , el hombre era algo serio pero después con el tiempo y en confianza, sonreía cálidamente al observar a su hija tocando con cierta facilidad aquel maravilloso instrumento (como siempre describía la joven Hyuuga), en definitiva… el señor Sai era una buena persona, aunque por su semblante serio podría parecer lo contrario. Ahora sabía cómo es que la disquera 'K. music' era tan prestigioso y catalogado como los mejores en calidad.

Así fue que ahora la niña había llegado a aprender a tocar algunas melodías con solo tres meses de clases.

-Gracias-sonrió- ¿y Camila?-

- Está en el jardín trasero, te está esperando bajo el cerezo- la rubia le hizo señales para que se acercara y pasara, acto que fue hecho por la ojiperla.

Pasaron toda la casa, la sala-comedor, un pasillo largo que mostraba la entrada de la cocina y una puerta que seguramente sería el cuarto de servicio, Hinata observaba todos los muebles de la casa, a la Yamanaka le gustaba ser conservadora, no le era mucho de su agrado ese tipo de diseño pero no podía negar el buen gusto que tenia Ino.

Por fin apareció la puerta trasera que da hacia el hermoso jardín lleno de pasto muy verde (y a simple vista, fresco) y algunos helechos pegados hacia los muros-límite de la casa, una alberca no muy grande dando hacia la esquina que recibía sombra por parte de un gran árbol de cerezo quedando cerca de este. Bajo el árbol estaba una niña sentada en su columpio amarrado a la gran planta.

-¡Hinata-san! Hasta que llega, ¿sabe que se tardo una eternidad en llegar a mi casa?-

-Cami-chan solo fueron 5 minutos de retraso-contesto la joven madre al ver cierto enojo falso en el rostro de su pequeña.

- si oka-san pero ella siempre llega antes y adelantábamos un montononón!!-contesto graciosamente levantando sus bracitos al decir la palabra alterada. Al escuchar la razón de su regaño las dos mujeres soltaron risitas por las ideas de la chiquilla.

Hinata se agacho a la altura de la niña y sonrió -discúlpame Cami-chan pero recuerda que hoy te iras de viaje y no podremos tener la clase que quisiéramos-poso su vista en el rostro de la mayor-me ha dicho tu madre que apenas llegue tu papá irán al aeropuerto.-

-¡ohh! Es cierto- expresó Camila, vaya que si se le había olvidado que hoy se irían a ver a sus abuelitos hasta el sur del país.

-¿Están listas ya? - otra voz hablo detrás de la rubia. Su padre estaba parado detrás de su madre con esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba.

- Sisisisisi otto-san, oka-san a arreglado la maleta de Cami-chan-en ese momento por algo que se le paso por la mente el pendiente choco en sus pensamiento de la pelinegra.

-¡Cierto! … Señores Yamanaka, quizá Cami-chan ya les había comentado, pero mi padre hará una fiesta con dos fines, una: la fusión de las empresas de textil Hyuuga y Namikaze. Y la segunda y más importante la visita de mi hermana Hanako a Okinawa. Están cordialmente invitados- pronuncio ágilmente la ojiperla mientras sacaba de su mochila un sobre, algo parecido a una invitación. -será dentro de cinco días semanas, el sábado por la tarde –

-Con gusto iremos Hyuuga-san- Bien, odiaba el vocabulario extremadamente educado, pero quizá era su naturaleza y no se notaba tan chocante como normalmente lo hacia ella a cuestas en sus 'eventos sociales' tan comunes en su familia, no había mucho que hacer con respecto a ese tema, era algo así como una ley Hyuuga el hecho de ser educado, muy educado… ¡educadísimo!

-Espero verlos ese día, ya que mi padre en realidad quiere saludarlos- mientras les mostraba una tierna sonrisa.- Entonces con su permiso me retiro, ya que supongo que ustedes están de salida de igual modo-

-Si, por lo visto tenemos el tiempo exacto para llegar, asi que, Cami-chan despídete de Hinata, por que no la veras hasta el jueves querida- le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba la cabellera y se encaminaban hasta la salida acompañando a Hinata.

-Hasta el jueves Hinata-san, espero que veas de nuevo a tu hermana, como yo veré a mis abuelitos- pronuncio soltando unas risitas- igualmente Cami-chan cuídate mucho y hazle caso a tu mamá- le dijo mientras subía a su auto y se despedía con la mano igual que la familia (claro exceptuando al Señor Yamanaka).

.

.

-Creo y, ese fue la última cosa por acomodar-pronuncio Neji mientras recargado en una de las paredes callo sentado con gracia y miraba a los demás. -por cierto, antes de que se me olvide solo quería recordarles del compromiso que tienen con mi tío el sábado por la tarde, yo les daré las invitaciones oficiales- curiosamente tenía su mochila a un lado y fue repartiendo las invitaciones-Sasuke, ¿tu cantaras?-pregunto el Hyuuga.

-hmp… lo dudo, ¿Por qué no mejor lo hace Naruto? Si de todas maneras él es el que siempre canta- estaba sentado en una silla que había puesto el respaldo hacia delante y recargaba sus brazos seguidos de su quijada en ella.

-como sea, ¿aceptas Naruto?... ¿Naruto?-

-hmm ni siquiera conozco a tu familia-decía el chico mientras jugaba con las cuerdas de su guitarra- Realmente se me hace raro que hasta tu no lo recuerdes- indico Neji algo extrañado por lo que había dicho el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- había llamado su atención con lo dicho al igual que los demás, el apellido siempre le había llamado la atención y solo tenía la leve impresión de reconocer a alguien cuando veía los extraños ojos blancos de su amigo, pero jamás le tomo la importancia necesaria.

-Justamente,hoy en la mañana, mi tío le había reclamado a mi prima el porqué de su amnesia respecto a su niñez, dice que ella de pequeña, junto con su hermana y mis tíos, pasaban largos días con ustedes y al parecer Hinata parecía haberse enamorado de tu padre- mostró una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara desencajada del ojiazul-pero después de que tú te mudaste y paso lo que paso con su familia, las niñas habían tenido una decaída enorme que se fue superando poco a poco mientras crecían, aunque, supongo que no del todo, sino jamás hubieran olvidado algo asi ¿no crees?- el muchacho que había escuchado todo detalladamente asintió un poco pero ahora se preguntaba por qué él no recordaba eso. – Quizá solo en que fui creciendo se me olvidaron esas cosas, nada más-tratando de no meterse tanto en el tema.

- o quizá de por si eres bruto Naruto, hasta la medula… - abrió la boca el pelinegro, el rubio lo ignoro totalmente, aun mirando a Neji por lo que le dijo.

-Además que, claro, siempre que vamos a mi casa, tú dices que no -

-sí pero, aah… Ok-dejo su guitarra en algún lugar y se encamino un poco hacia la salida, mirando por el rabillo del ojos - ¿porque hacen todo ese lío?-

-No es un lío, es una fiesta de bienvenida y en parte por la combinación de las empresas de NUESTRAS familias, por si no lo recuerdas-

-¿Quién vendrá?-aquella pregunta fue hecha por cierto pelinegro cabeza de piña.

-mi prima Hanako que vendrá de vacaciones por dos semanas... -¡_que Dios me cuide! _pensó al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba arrastradamente 'dos semanas'- ella estudia en Europa por gusto propio y pues decidió regresar a reconocer a la familia, aunque creo que ah Hinata no le guste mucho eso-lo ultimo lo dijo mas para sí mismo que para otros.

-y… ¿Quién es Hinata?- pregunto burlón el Uchiha, aun sabiendo de antemano perfectamente quien era ella. No la conocía mucho, pero le había caído muy bien, independientemente que se llevaba de lo mejor con Sakura, habían asistido a unas clases de un idioma extranjero, jamás supo porque había escogido ese idioma y mucho menos como es que ella igual; le parecía una persona curiosa ya que no era como las otras chicas que caían a sus pies ( y no es que quisiera que pasara eso) pero su cierta inmadurez e impulsividad hacia que en verdad se divirtiera un poco con ella jugándole bromas.

- aah pues lo mas chistoso es que es su hermana…-empezó a contestar el Hyuuga sin darse cuenta quien había hecho la pregunta.

-tú su primo y Hanabi su hermanita, ahora… ¿ya nos podemos ir?- corto el Namikaze las palabras del castaño, este le miro extrañado de como quería evitar la plática, aun que supuso que lo mejor sería dejarlo asi, después se reencontrarían las dos familias y ahí vería cual es la molestia de los dos por esos recuerdos.-Si, ya vámonos- se reincorporo lentamente y se dirigió a la salida igual que los otros.

.

.

-¡Ahh!- soltó un quejido, desde que salió de la casa de los Yamanaka, recuerdos frustrantes y molestos le perseguían en la mente, que, sintió que lo mínimo que podía hacer para despejarlos era echar un gritito al aire, después de todo andaba en carretera y no había mucha gente por esos rumbos- Definitivamente necesito a Temari y uno de sus cafés- decía mientras se sobaba la nuca.

Su mejor amiga y confidente. La que siempre estaba para ella y sus tristezas absurdos. _–¡aah! ¿Qué sería de mí sin ella?-_ Una linda joven un par de años más grande que ella, por su puesto más madura, más tranquila, menos loca, menos impulsiva… parecía su hermana mayor- onee-san…- susurro mientras veía su imagen en el retrovisor, extrañaba un poco a su verdadera hermana, aunque seguramente esta ni se acordaba de ella- no vale la pena pensar en ella- murmuro con el ceño fruncido y de nuevo la imagen de Temari hizo relajar su expresión, -Supongo que, qué mejor que encontrar una verdadera amiga-

**-VERDADERAS amigas ¿Hina-chan como puedes olvidar a Sakura, Matsuri y Ten ten?- **una vocecita en su cabeza se hizo presente _- ¿TÚ, De nuevo? Inner enserio, si no es mucha molestia, creo que no es hora de platicar-_ ahora sobaba sus sienes en busca de un poco de calma en loca cabecita**. –No creo lo mismo Hina-chan, creo que es una excelente hora para entablar una conversación-** decía su inner mientras le sonreía (claro, en su cabeza) _–dime algo ¿eres parte de mi locura o que rayos eres?- _sentía que le explotaría la cabeza si no hacía que su inner se vaya en ese mismo instante**-Tu subconsciente y quisiera aclararte algo, JAMAS estuvimos locas, lo del pasado solo fue una depresión muy fuerte y fue por eso que yo forme parte de tu círculo de amistades-** sonreía de lo lindo, como si no captara la tensión que ahora se traía la peli azul. _–Sinceramente NO te considero parte de mi dichoso círculo-_

**-Pues lastima por ti, porque ya pertenezco en tus amistades VIP –**

_-¿Si te digo que sí… me dejaría en paz? Me duele bastante la cabeza_**-**

**-Vale me voy, pero no olvides que regresare en el momento menos esperado-**

-_No te preocupes, de eso ya me había dado cuenta-_ movió un poco su cabeza y cuál fue su sorpresa el darse cuenta que esta ya aparcada en el estacionamiento del centro comercial en donde se encontraba la cafetería de su amiga. Salió lentamente, saco su bolso y un torero color negra con encajes, cerro bien su camioneta y camino lento hacia la entrada dentro del estacionamiento, su cabeza enserio le daba vueltas y no quería otra cosa que llegar con Temari y pedirle un café especial.

.

.

Habían llegado a la cafetería como hace quince minutos y por fin Temari, después de una larga bienvenida dada mas a Shikamaru que a toda la bola, les había servido su café, un expreso americano a Sasuke igual que a Neji y una Capuchino con Canela para él, poco después aprendió que a pesar de las ganas enormes de tomar un delicioso café jamás se tomara todo un trago de una sola vez, ahora no sentía gran parte de su boca y su lengua en verdad le ardía (/ amm… enserio jamás hagan eso, duele mucho u.u/)tratando de apaciguar el dolor, de una forma realmente tonta, salió del lugar mientras aun observaba dentro de esta-Sasuke, estaré afuera- este solo le miro y con un común _–hmmp-_ le dio que estaba por enterado.

.

.

Estaba punto de llegar con Temari, de hecho el local quedaba frente mío, pero un tipo de cabello rubio y alborotado caminaba de espaldas mientras decía no sé qué cosas a alguien que seguramente estaba dentro del lugar, me quede parada viendo fijamente su cabello _– Sun-sama-_ estaba como a un metro de mí, medio metro, un poco menos, de repente volteo hacia a mí, y me observo sorprendido con sus hermosos ojos azules – sun-sama- susurre lento.

-joder, ¡fuera de mi camino!- voltee rápidamente y vi como un chico en una patineta venia velozmente hacia nosotros y como si en realidad fuera en cámara lenta vi como nos paso, con un fuerte empujón en la espalda del rubio y este cayó sobre mí, gracias al aparador de un puesto pequeño que había detrás mío, no caímos al suelo y su rostro quedo entre mi cuello y mi hombro izquierdo.

.

.

Después de avisarle al Teme que estaría afuera, pude sentir una mirada penetrante en mi nuca y voltee rápido y entonces la vi, tenia esos ojos luna idénticos a los de Neji y vi como sus mejillas tomaron un lindo color rojo brillante y me decía –_Sun-sama_- iba a preguntarle el porqué del apodo y vi como giro brusca hacia su lado derecho, no deje de verla hasta que sentí un empujón muy fuerte en mi espalda, estando descuidado todo mi peso se fue en ese golpe, iba a caer sobre ella, pero pude reaccionar y con una mano me sostuve del aparador de enfrente y sentí una agradable olor frutal dulzón, cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver que al menos nuestras cabezas no golpearon y quede a un lado de su rostro cerca de su cabello de donde provenía aquel delicioso olor, enseguida me separe y vi como tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y estaba más roja que hace unos momentos cuando… -¡AAAHHHH! - a pesar del grito me di cuenta que tenia la voz suave y aguda como el de una niña, pero fue cuando sentí un empujón que me di cuenta lo que había pasado….

.

-El café caliente que me había quemado la boca hace unos momentos ahora estaba derramado en gran parte de su pecho.

-y-yo lo siento, en verdad- me acerque asustado, sabía que en verdad el café estaba hirviendo, vi a la muchacha que tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor sobre sus pómulos, me sentí muy mal pero trate de actuar rápido - ¡Temari! ¡Temari! – entre gritando en el establecimiento mientras rodeaba la espalda de la chica con mis brazos y la llevaba hasta la rubia.

-¿¡Hinata!? ¡oh por Dios! ¿Qué pasó Naruto?- enseguida tomo a la chica, que por lo que supe se llamaba Hinata y se la llevo al baño, mientras la miraba con preocupación.

-Naruto ¿¡Se puede saber que le paso a MI prima?!- Neji me miraba de lo peor y yo solo buscaba la forma más correcta de contestarle. -¡No fue mi culpa! El chico de la patineta me empujo y todo mi café cayó en ella, jamás fue mi intención lastimarla- y empecé a explicarle lo mejor que pude aunque no fue mucho, estaba a punto de lanzarme un golpe en la cara cuando vi como Temari le daba un buen zape en la cabeza- No seas idiota Neji, Naruto dice la verdad, Hinata me lo ah contado asi que, deja de comportarte como un crío… que no lo eres- vi como llevaba un trozo de hielo en un bolsa, una pomada y una... mire mejor, era una blusa… creo -¿Cómo está Hinata?- pregunte, seguro de que aquel era su nombre –Ya se calmo un poco, pero no puedo negarte que en verdad le dolió, por lo visto el café que le cayó era recién servido- dijo mirándome un poco relajada- De hecho…- afirme un poco apenado, me tranquilice un poco, ya esperaría que saliera para disculparme.

.

.

-¡Oh Hinata! Mira como te han dejado- Temari veía preocupada como toda el área donde cayó el café estaba totalmente rojiza, le había pedido que se quitara las prendas de arriba (excepto el sujetador) mientras le paseaba el área con un trapo mojado con agua fresca- n-nee Temari, un poco mas desp-pacio ¡duele!- la peli azul aun tenía sus lagrimas de dolor, y no era para menos, enserio que le dolía y mucho.

-Perdón, Hina… veré si tengo un ungüento por aquí y te lo pongo- le decía mientras le daba el trapo y salía rápido en busca del maletín de primeros auxilios.

-Mouu duele mucho- se decía a si misma mientras se pegaba el trapo en sus pechos para calmarle un poco el dolor. Había tardado un poquito cuando vio que de nuevo entraba- siento la tardanza, pero tu primo estaba a punto de golpear a Naruto por lo que pasó, tuve que educarlo con un golpe- decía un poco divertida mientras le acercaba un poco el hielo sin toparlo con su piel, con la única intención de evitar una hinchazón más adelante y darle una sensación más fría – ¿oni-san está aquí? Y el chico ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-

-Sí, si esta aquí y el tipo se llama Naruto… - volteo a verla - ¿no lo conoces, acaso? Es el amigo de tu primo, uno de los más cercanos- ahora abría la pomada para empezar a ponérselo, al sentir la sensación fresca Hinata gimió un poco por lo agradable que sintió después de tanto quemazón.

-eeh… bueno no, solo conozco a Sasuke por los cursos de idioma y a Shikamaru por ti, pero no al tal Naruto- decía un poco apenada mientras recordaba lo que pasó.

-aah…-como quien no quiere la cosa- por cierto tuve que inventar que me contaste lo que paso para que no golpearan al idiota de Naruto- le decía mirándola, sabía que significaba esa mirada, vaya que lo sabía, era una insinuación para que en verdad le contara todo.

-vale, vale ya te digo ¬¬ - mientras se sentaba y esperaba a que le pusieran toda la crema- estaba yo a punto de entrar a la cafetería cuando vi a un chico de cabello rubio y… aunque no lo creas- dijo mirándola- en verdad sentí que lo conocía y no sé como yo lo llame como sun-sama, él volteo y lo volví a llamar por ese nombre, luego fue ahí cuando el idiota en patineta lo empujó hacia mí y pensé que caeríamos al suelo, pero él se sostuvo del… aparador, creo y después solo sentí cuando algo me quemaba horrores todo el pecho, grite de dolor y él me trajo contigo- la miro de nuevo dándole a entender que eso era lo que había pasado.

-vaya, que feo encuentro ¿no crees Hina?-

-Yo creo- decía mientras se ponía la blusa de botones color blanca que le había traído.- ¿y esto?-

-Bueno siempre traigo una blusa de más por si me ocurre algún accidente con los alimentos- la vio como quien hablara del clima- te servirá más a ti que a mí-

-Gracias, Temi – le decía mientras le sonreía. – De nada mujer, para eso son las amigas ¿no?- esta solo asintió. –Será mejor que salgamos, Naruto y Neji están preocupados por ti- se sintió un poco apenada por preocuparlos, quizá todo esto fue una exageración _– una más en mi lista de idioteces en mi vida-_ pensó algo deprimida ¿por qué siempre le pasaban a ella estas cosas?; Temari, que vio como suspiro su amiga y la cara que puso, se imagino que se traía en la cabeza- Hina, no te mortifiques por una tontería, aun que no lo creas, a veces las cosas más estúpidas que nos llegaran a pasar solo nos hacen madurar más- vio que estaba punto de abrir la boca- por mas tontas que estas sean… - de nuevo la observo y vio como aun tenia la boca abierta.- y cierra la boca Hina, que una mosca se meterá si no la cierras- mientras unía los labios de esta, al alzar un poco su quijada con un dedo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**¿Les parece diferente? xD bueno es que al actualizarlos en mi ordenador quizé mejorarlos un poco, aunque la trama original aun sigue en pie, solo decidí adelantar algunos sucesos y darle un poco más de interés a mi fic, uuf que decirles que esta Hinata se parece un poco a mí (NO, jamás en mi vida podría revivir mi mal funcionamiento emocional en un personaje, Nunca) ya que la depresión nos afecta a las dos, no de la misma forma, bueno si, pero diferente xDD y bueno quite a Gaara, (por si no se habían dado cuenta) pero tendrá un papel más importante y emocionante. **

**Es pero que les guste mis cambios y no se enojen, por favor, que solo trato de mejorarlo y creo que es lo mejor, asi como también algunos errores ortográficos y gramáticos que trato de solucionar, si notan alguno, por favor díganme, para que ya no lo repita y en fin, eso es todo, los veo en dos días O QUIZA TRES nosé aun, y tengo que avisarles que tendre una semana de total descanso donde podre escribir el cuarto capi y unos mas de los otros fics :)**

**¿un review? Díganme si le sigo o ya no creen en mí u.u (prometo no fallar tan feo, enserio)**

**Dollinpop**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece, la idea y el trama si, ya saben sin fines de lucro u.u

**¿QUE TE PAREZCO?, HANAKO DE VUELTA.**

-¡Waa! Hina-chan, por fin veremos de nuevo a oka-san y otto-san juntos desde que entramos al internado- miro intensamente a su hermana menor, sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría pura y una emoción sofocante y hasta por momentos molesta, sentía una opresión en el pecho, tenía ganas de reírse, y esas ganas eran enormes, un incomodo y fuerte nudo se hizo en su garganta y fue bajando lentamente hasta su pecho, sintió que su corazón no tenia espacio en su caja torácica y el dolor de la emoción se hizo presente (/¿No les ha pasado? Vaya que duele estar feliz u.u/). Su hermana hizo una mueca y se sobo el inicio de sus aun pequeños pechos con una mano, mientras con la otra apretaba fuertemente la mano de su hermana, sintió como la misma sensación de su nee-san le quitaba aquel aire tan vital en esos momentos y respiro fuertemente al relajar sus hombros y pasar por fin el nudo, miro los ojos perlados de su hermana y pensó en todo el tiempo que había pasado, ahora tenían ocho años, casi nueve, y a esos escasos años, andaban como personas adultas viajando en una avioneta, propiedad de su mismo padre.-Si Hana-chan, pero tranquila, que duele- se quejo mientras unía sus cejas.

Hiashi Hyuuga estaba en el aeropuerto de Okinawa, en una parte de toda la pista de aterrizaje totalmente privada; estaba sonriendo mientras arrullaba lentamente el bulto que traía en brazos y su esposa estaba enganchada a unos de sus brazos, sonriendo, los dos tenían emoción de ver de nuevo a sus pequeños retoños, hacia casi tres años que ellas no venían a la ciudad, ya que por razones, algo nada racionales, ellas no habían venido de vacaciones a su casa y fue solo como en dos ocasiones que el padre había ido a Europa y se quedaba con ellas en vacaciones, y Umiko no había participado para nada en eso. Pronto sabrían porque.

Hanako casi grita de la emoción al vislumbrar por fin entre tantos aviones y gente del aeropuerto a sus dos padres en la entrada del lugar, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban mientras su larga melena ondeaba a través del viento que iba en su contra dándole un aspecto más dramático a la escena; Hinata se quedo parada mientras una sonrisa, pequeñísima sonrisa se asomaba en su carita, termino de bajar los dos peldaños que le quedaban para por fin tener sus pequeños pies sobre la tierra, espero a uno de los guardaespaldas que cuidaban de ella y siguió el camino de su hermana pero con calma y serenidad, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en su padre y su madre; ella, su oka-san se veía tan diferente a como la habían visto el día que se fueron a Europa para comenzar sus estudios, ahora su madre tenía recortado el cabello dejándolo hasta los hombros y su rostro ahora estaba llena de luz y su hermosa sonrisa adornaba su aun juvenil rostro, noto que su padre también estaba en mejores condiciones y una sonrisa enmarcado en él se notaba extraño, después de todo siempre fue lo contrario, su seriedad, su imperceptibilidad, el estar siempre callado de una forma tan elegante, calculadora, fría… definitivamente se le veía extraño la alegría en él - pero… le sienta bien- susurro muy lento y bajo para que el hombre pelinegro que se hallaba a su lado no la escuchara. Después su grandes orbes se posaron en esa pequeña cosa rosa y castaña se restregaba los ojos y se reincorporaba en los brazos de su padre, sonrió cálidamente, ahora Hanako gritaba y abrazaba efusivamente a su Oka-san y empezaba a hacerle mimos a la nueva integrante de la familia, de nuevo esa emoción se sintió en su pecho y sabia que no era a causa de la perceptible emoción de su hermana, sino de ella misma, ahora el nudo subía, haciéndole hacer una mueca por el sabor, no era amargo, ni fuerte, era todo lo contrario.

Hinata llego hasta sus padre y hermana, tenía los ojos cristalizados y estaba roja y sonriendo. Sus padres se agacharon hasta su altura y Hiashi bajo a la pequeña que tenía en brazos para ponerla de pie, esta enseguida se irguió y se agarro de las rodillas de su papá mientras sonreía felizmente mostrando sus pequeños y escasos dientes de leche, tenía un vestidito rosa suave que le caía hasta un poco después de sus rodillas, luego algo apresurada dio sus primeros pasos tambaleándose un poco, teniendo las manos de sus padres cerca por si sus pasos le fallaban, la nenita miro a Hanako que solo daba brinquitos en su lugar por la felicidad, ella estaba cerca de su padre y de ella misma, luego noto a otra niña muy parecida a Hanako, pero esta estaba llorando y también estaba sonriendo, pero se encontraba unos pasos más lejos.

Hinata observo a la pequeña Hanabi que se encontraba frente a ella, con ese vestido que algún día fue suyo, luego noto como su hermanita bajo de los brazos de su padre y se paraba observándola a ella, dio unos pasos tambaleantes y callo un poco hincándose inevitablemente, vio que su Oka-san estaba a punto de levantarle y la niña se recargo de sus manitas para levantarse de nuevo y siguió caminando, por un momento pensó que escogería e iría con Hanako –todos la prefieren… - pensó mientras su sonrisa desaparecía, vio el cielo, no quería ver como DE NUEVO ella quedaba a un lado y su hermana DE NUEVO era el centro de atención, siguió viendo las nubes de un cielo lleno de atardecer, con esos comunes colores violáceos, rosas seguido de un amarillo suave hasta llegar al matiz naranja, tan común en Okinawa… salió de su trance al sentir dos manitas aferrarse a sus piernas, bajo su vista y esta choco con los ojitos más bonitos y llenos de inocencia que en su vida había visto, sin pensarlo bajo hasta ella y le sonrió como nunca abrazándola fuertemente como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, finalmente era ESA pequeña cosa rosada y castaña LA CULPABLE de las faltas de visita de su madre y su abandono hacia ellas, al enterarse que de nuevo estaba embarazada, su madre se mostraba contraída y asustada por el final que podría pasar en el transcurso de sus siguientes nueve meses de gestación, su oka-san y su otto-san habían hecho de todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE DE TODO para que por fin ese embarazo llegara bien hasta el final, causando demasiado reposo y cuidados por parte de su padre hacia su madre, dejando a un lado a las primogénitas de la familia.

Lloro como hacía mucho que no hacía, tal abandono y descuido bien había valido la pena…

.

.

.

-Segura que no quieres que…-

-¡Que no, oni-san! Además traje mi camioneta, si quieres quédate con ellos, aun tengo cosas que hacer y bueno pasare a casa a cambiarme y de nuevo ir a ver a Matsuri y las chicas- trataba de no sonar chocante o mal educada ante su primo, pero a veces era tan sobre protector que no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo.- bueno, ya me voy cuídate y me despides de los demás- le sonrío calmada mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento que había debajo del gran centro comercial.

Había caminado poco cuando de nuevo pensamientos donde un rubio de ojos azules protagonizaba principalmente invadieron su mente, una sonrisa se poso sutilmente en su rostro…

.

.

-¿Hi-Hinata? Asi te llamas ¿cierto?- la muchacha poso su vista en el Namikaze.

-si…-

Naruto le hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento, por lo visto tenía intenciones de hacer larga la plática; y ella, no se opondría.

-En verdad yo lo s-..-

-Fue un accidente, no te preocupes… Etto ¿Naruto, no?- le había sonreído dulcemente para que se calmara y se diera cuenta que sabía que fue un accidente, nada más.

Naruto se embobo un poco, la muchacha que había empujado, a la que le tiro todo su café hirviendo (claro, sin querer) ahora le sonreía, era una curvatura extendida y pequeña, pero tan profunda y sincera que no pudo evitar devolver el gesto, no era necesario mostrar la hilera de dientes blancos solo, que sea natamente sincera.

-Eres prima de Neji ¿verdad? Se parecen mucho-

Hinata soltó unas risitas y su mirada blanca llego hasta su primo que ahora, más tranquilo, hablaba amenamente con Sasuke y Shikamaru. –Si… emm… ¿eres muy amigo de Neji-onisan? Porque para serlo, debí haberte conocido desde hace mucho- tenía una mueca en el rostro, que solo causo gracia al rubio.

-tienes razón, pero como me dijo Neji en la mañana, siempre que van a tu casa, yo no asisto y bueno… igual soy algo nuevo aquí, Neji dejo de estudiar en Londres en tercer año del secundario y yo me quede más tiempo allá junto con el teme, y fue apenas el semestre pasado que regrese a Japón- le dijo sonriendo, después como si se le prendiera el foco, miro atento a Temari que servía café a nuevos clientes que habían entrado al lugar- oye… ¿deseas algo? Yo invito- ahora la que se había embobado era Hinata viendo como Naruto le sonreía con tanta confianza, no pudo más que asentir lentamente.- Bien ahora pediré un frappuchino para mi, porque antes de que tú te quemaras mi boca sufrió un poco- soltó unas risitas- ¿Qué te pido?-

-lo mismo… - le dijo divertida por lo contado por el joven, luego vio como se iba al mostrador principal donde atendía su rubia amiga.

Aun seguía viendo el trayecto del ojiazul cuando vio a un pelinegro sentarse donde anteriormente estaba el muchacho de cabellos dorados.

-Sasuke-chan- con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida veía la mueca que le regalaba su amigo Uchiha.

-¿Qué sientes al decirme asi Hina-chibi?- enseguida su sonrisa se le paso a él y a ella se le borro.

-"idiota"- le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y desviaba la mirada.

-"Hinatita, al aprender otro idioma no se usan exactamente para insultar"- Sasuke parecía disfrutar la molestia de la Hyuuga.

-"Mira quién habla, si estuviera presente el profesor Alejandro se sentiría aun mas decepcionado de ti" –cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza- "aparte de hablar de forma incorrecta en su clase, lo niegas públicamente, cínico"- luego hecho un suspiro al aire y colocaba su cabeza en uno de sus brazos apoyados en la mesa- "con lo mucho que te quiere…"-

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y una venita empezó a saltar en su frente con sus pómulos totalmente rojos-"¡Hija de….! ¿Qué quieres insinuar? ¡¿Que somos un par de volteados?!"-Hinata lo miro aun más divertida y su sonrisa casi llegaba de oreja a oreja.

-"Primero, soy hija de padre y madre, para que te lo sepas U-CHI-HI-TA"-después puso una cara de malentendida para luego pasar a uno totalmente indignada llevándose la mano al pecho.

-"¿Pero de donde sacas tal estupidez? ¿Volteados? ¿En qué momento dije eso? No, no Uchiha, mis inocentes palabras se referían al querer de un maestro-alumno ya sabes tan común en las escuelas, pero en este caso ya que tu eres el favorito… pero ahora que lo dices de esa forma… "- Casi estalla a carcajadas al ver como aun mas rojo se levanto de golpe golpeando la mesa.

-"¡Hinata Hyuuga!"-Estaba muy enojado, el cómo esa niñita le hacía quedarse como tonto el solo le sacaba de quicio, ¿podía ser ella más inteligente que él? ¿El gran Uchiha?

-"presente…"- contesto con la voz ahogada, no pudo aguantar más y sus risas llenaron el lugar dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran y sacaran de golpe todo el aire a causa de su estruendosa risa, a la que luego se le unieron más al ver la expresión del pelinegro.

-Pequeña y gran molestia, ¿Qué ganas al hacer verme como ridículo en público?- un poco más calmado y con cara de pocos amigos se había sentado de nuevo.

-No mucho, pero créeme la pena ajena es increíble…- soltó otro poco de risitas antes de calmarse mientras sobaba su estomago para apaciguar el dolor de haber reído mucho, solo escucho un seco "hmmp" como respuesta, cosa que le agrado aun más.

.

Desde hace un rato que se había formado para su café y el de Hinata, pero la fila casi ni se movía, teniendo en cuenta que solo eran tres personas delante de él para llegar por fin frente a Temari-Nee Temari… por ser tu amigo deberías atenderme a mi primero…- estando recargado en el mostrador con cara divertida escucho como la No Sabaku empezaba a regañarle por no ser paciente y algo sobre que la vida no es fácil, ni el trabajo y otras cosas que luego ni siquiera escucho por estar atento a otra cosa; vio como Sasuke se acerco burlón a la peli azul y estos comenzaban a platicar, intercambiaban diversas sonrisas y muecas, vio como Hinata ponía una graciosa mueca de maldad, luego noto como su amigo se ponía rojo y con los ojos grandemente abiertos le grito a la joven, de nuevo Hinata siguió hablando y movía sus manos, Sasuke se paró gritando el nombre de la Hyuuga mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa haciendo que todos voltearan a ver, por un momento Naruto volteo a ver a Temari para ver qué cara ponía al ver como su inmobiliario era maltratado, pero sus ojos no lograron notar a la rubia ya que escucho unas estruendosas risas, eran casi histéricas, pero no eran molestas, todo lo contrario sonrió al ver quien era la de alegría recargada, la joven temblaba de la risa mientras sostenía sus estomago como tratando de que este no se le escapara, luego sus ojos subieron para ver, de nuevo a Sasuke rojo de puro coraje, pero se fue calmando poco a poco recuperando su antiguo color mármol y sentándose de nuevo… Naruto aun seguía viendo como Hinata trataba de calmar su risa que no se dio cuenta que ya era su turno…

-Hey teme, pensé que no conocías a Hinata-chan-el rubio llego con dos cafés fríos en mano mientras se sentaba en una tercera silla de la pequeña mesa. –Hina-chan aquí está tu frappuchino-

La muchacha le sonrió mientras lo tomaba para llevárselo directamente a la boca, mirando aun algo cómplice al ojinegro.

-¿Por qué Naruto te puede poner el –chan y yo no?- se quejo de repente el joven viendo lo bien que se llevaban estos dos de haberse conocido muy poco.

-Tú lo has dicho Sasuke-chan, ES Naruto- el rubio solo sonrió a gusto frente al Uchiha.

-hmmp- De nuevo se escucharon risas por parte de el rubio o la peli azul.

.

.

Vaya que había sido una buena forma de conocer a Naruto… claro, evadiendo el café caliente. Volvió a sonreír mientras abría su camioneta y se proponía irse directo a casa a darse un baño, cumplirle con el almuerzo y el pastel a Hanabi y por fin irse de nuevo a una tarde de chicas en casa de Matsuri. Hoy había sido un día algo cansado y… caliente para ser su primer día de vacaciones.

.

Caminaba despacito mientras cerraba las puertas de cedro de su gran casa de la forma más suavecita y menos ruidosa posible. Eran cerca de las 12:00 de la media noche y si se enteraba su padre que había llegado tarde, o más bien… sola, seguramente recibiría el sermón de cada día que solo por hoy pensó y se había salvado. Estaba a punto de subir el cuarto escalón de las escaleras que iban hacia las habitaciones cuando alguien toco la puerta, Hinata casi da el grito de su vida ¿¡Quien rayos tocaba la puerta de LOS HYUUGA a las 12:00 de la noche, casi mañana?!, pensando en lo peor y esos comunes cuentos de terror que algunas veces le había contado su primo cuando aun eran pequeños, fue corriendo al estudio a tomar una de esas varas de metal que había arriba de la chimenea-¿Q-quién e-e-es?- pregunto con la vara en alto lista para golpear al ladrón o…. o fantasma, sintió su piel ponerse chinita de solo pensarlo.

Nadie contesto asi que abrió todos los seguros de la puerta y abrió poco a poco la puerta, pero esta fuer abierta bruscamente por la persona de afuera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!-estruendosos gritos similares se escucharon por toda la mansión y quizá por todo aquel vecindario.

Hinata vio la persona que estaba afuera y pensando que era un espejismo se cayó de sentón al suelo aun con la vara en mano. De pronto las luces se prendieron, dejando ver a Hiashi en una bata de dormir, a Neji con solo unos pantalones de pijama encima y la pequeña Hanabi en una bata naranja.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- el hombre bajo corriendo con su hija y su sobrino por detrás siguiéndole, cuando llego a ella, la joven no dejaba de balbucear y apuntar hacia fuera.

-e-e-ell-a….-pudo decir débilmente.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Neji que ahora estaba con ella en el suelo, pasando su brazo por su espalda.

-¡ELLA, HANAKO!-

-¿Hanako?-

-¡Ohayo Gozaimasu!- …

.

.

…_Continuara…._

**Hehe a que me eh tardado? Para que vean me eh dormido a la 1:03 de la mañana para terminar el capitulo tres, y dense cuenta de que los capis son totalmente diferentes a el primero que publique(por los que saben que este fic a sido publicado desde hace mucho pero que elimine), por eso me toma un poco de trabajo, aunque ven… tardo de no tardar tanto xD… pff esoty en aprietos porque ¿saben qué? Tengo una idea firme sobre un nuevo fic s: y quiero escribirlo pero no sé… no quiero atrasarme con los otros y eso que tengo que apurarme u.u**

**Oigan… les pido un favorcito? Pásense por mis otros fic's y díganme si está bien, enserio… quisiera que opinen y me digan si tengo con que defenderme como escritora, necesito subir un poco mi autoestima**

**Que cada vez estoy peor. Y más loca. …**

**Los quiero (L)**

**Dollin pop(:**


End file.
